My Best Friend Is An Elf!
by Orange Pulp Juice
Summary: Hey! This is a Chrismas based story. What happens if Trish and Austin discover something weird about their friends Ally and Dez? Well discover it by reading it! (I suck at summaries u.u) ... Co-Authored by: Animekitkat39 and Orange Pulp Juice ...
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Is Known!

**Hey everybody! So this is a new story Animekitkat39 and me made. It´s an Austin and Ally fic.**  
**So, just left to say... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_-|-|-|-|-| Ally's P.O.V -|-|-|-|-|_

I walked into the practice room followed by Dez before locking the door. No, we won't secretly a couple but we did have a secret. I turned around to see Dez looking confused.

"Why are we here again?"  
"To talk about is being... you know."  
"Elves? Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Dez said and I rolled my eyes, Dez might be sweet but he was very forgetful at times.  
"Wow, say it louder will ya? Tell everyone in the whole world." I watched as Dez nodded and went to the window, open it and stick his head out. I knew what he was going to do so I stood next to him, ready to pull him out and cover his mouth.  
"HEY WORLD! ME AND ALLISON DAWSON ARE-" I pulled him out by the back of his shirt and covered his mouth.  
"I was being sarcastic Dez. But would you seriously expose elves? If people know that elves are real then we'll ALL be hunted down!" I panicked slightly at the thought, my parents were elves and so were Dez's parents. Would he really want them all to be experiments? Even his sister?  
"Ally, you know I would never expose us. We would be lab experiments or just killed. I would never do that to anyone. Now calm down." His pointed ears started showing and I felt mine to tell that mine were to. I took a deep breath, knowing he was right.  
"Yeah, I guess I just panicked at how quick you were to yell it out the window." I then froze and unlocked the door, "Hide your ears with a hat." I hissed as I hid my own elfish ears under my hair as Dez put on a hat, my old sun hat to be exact.  
"Hey Austin, Trish." We said in illusion, Dez put his arm around me and I gently took it off me and glared at him, he just shrugged with a Dezish grin.  
"What's going on here?" Trish asked suspiciosly. "The door was locked, you didn't exactly unlock it quietly or try to."

Austin just looked at me then at Dez, then back to me again. "Are you two dating?" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing as the three of them stared at me like I was crazy.

"S-Sorry I couldn't help it. It's just funny how you think I would date Dez. Sure he's a sweetheart and I have some things in common with him but come on. I would never date Dez." I patted Dez's shoulder.  
"We were just talking about how much we love dragons, faires, all those things. Right Dez?"  
Dez nodded, smiling. "Yep, me and Allison-" I elbowed him harsly, "I mean Ally, were just talking about how much we love the supernatural and mystic creatures. We just wanted to talk privatly about them."

_-|-|-|-|-| Austin's P.O.V -|-|-|-|-|_

I could tell they were lying, Ally's voice was raised just slightly and Dez's face said it all.

"Do you believe them Trish?"  
"Not at all. Besides, why is Dez wearing Ally's old sun hat and Ally doesn't have her hair tucked behind her ear like usual." Trish pointed out and our two friends looked slightly scared. I wonder why?  
"You get Dez's hat I've got Ally." Trish whispered for me and I nodded.  
"Hey Dez, there's a jar of peanut butter right behind you." I said as Trish found a way to distract Ally. I then pulled off his hat and stared at his ears.  
"Ally, why are your ears pointed slightly?" I heard Trish ask.  
"Dez, RUN!" Ally yelled, grabbed his wrist, along with the hat from my hand which she then shoved onto his head, and ran out.  
"What was that about?" Me and Trish ask in illusion.

_-|-|-|-|-| With Ally and Dez, 3rd Person .PO.V -|-|-|-|-|_

Ally ran out of Sonic Boom and out of the mall with Dez, when they got to a secluded enough area she stopped running and let go of his wrist.

"It's a good thing our eyes didn't change." Dez said, he meant how their eyes would change color slightly depending on what kind of elves they were. Dez and Ally were water elves so their eyes would become slightly blue but still hold their regular color.  
"Yeah. I also can't believe that Austin and Trish could see right through our little story." Ally said, nodding in agreement.

_-|-|-|-|-| With Austin and Trish -|-|-|-|-|_

"Something's up. Why would they just run off like that?" Trish said to Austin as she paced back and forth before sitting down, claiming that pacing was to exchausting.

"I don't know but they did both have pointed ears..." Austin said, thinking as he sat on the counter in the closed music store.  
"Maybe they both decided to be elves? It is around Christmas so they both could've gotten a part time job as Santa's elves." Trish said, trying to find a good reason for why her best friend and frenemy would have pointed ears.  
"I don't think so. Ally already has the store to run with her dad and Dez never gets a job around Christmas, he gets his family's presents done REALLY early so around this time he doesn't need any extra money." Austin said, shaking his head.

Trish sighed, "Well I don't see any other reason unless... maybe their writing a play or something where it has elves and Dez talked Ally into helping him make the elf costumes?" Austin shook his head again, if it was anything like the things Trish suggested then their friends would've told them... right? Right.  
"I don't think so Trish... maybe those ears were actually real? Maybe, just maybe, they're actually elves?"

Trish laughed, thinking he was kidding but then noticed how serious he looked. "Y-You're not joking? I've known Ally since about Kindergarten, I would know if my best friend was an ELF!"  
"And I would've known of Dez was an elf Trish. Usually Dez can't keep secrets for long but if what I suggested IS true than they are serious about not wanting to be found out."

* * *

**Well, we will leave it there because I´m posting this at 1am and I should be sleeping now.**

**I´m sorry I posted this fic SO late but I failed three subjects and my mom is really mad. We´ll try to post this fic as soon as possible. Sorry if there are some mistakes too.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping Through A Window?

**Hello guys! Sorry if it was a long wait. My mom was on surgery and I had to take care of her. But we are back!**  
**Hope you enjoy tis chapter**

* * *

Trish looked at Austin, "You ready to see if they really are elves?" Austin nodded and they walked into the practice room where Ally was trying to yank her book away from Dez but he was standing on a chair, his arm high in the air.

Austin cleared his throat before saying, "Um... Dez, Ally can we talk to you two about something?" Ally glanced at Dez who quickly handed back her book which she put away.

"Sure, what about?" Ally asked, sitting on the couch.  
"Why did you just suddenly run out like that?" Trish asked, her eyes narrow, "And don't try lying to us!"  
Ally and Dez looked at Trish, and Ally sighed.  
"Alright, I'll tell you guys" Ally said while Dez looked at her like she had gotten crazy.  
"What? Are you serious, are you going to tell them?" Dez asked. "Yes, they are our friends" Ally said while watching him and turned to her friends "We forgot we had a meeting" Ally said, her voice getting high.

Trish blinked then narrowed her eyes, "What was this 'meeting' for?"  
"The mall association. I'm president of it, remember? Dez is my assistant now." Ally said easily. It was partly true, Dez was helping her with some stuff for the mall association.

Trish looked at Austin, "Do you believe them?" She asked, Austin shook his head in reply.  
"No, Ally's voice was high like it usually is when she's lying." They both looked at Ally who had turned away, her hair in her mouth like she usually did when she got nervous.

Dez was whispering to her, "Ally, why don't we climb out the window?" The brunette looked at the red-head like he was crazy.  
"Seems like a good idea. Let's do it?" Dez grinned, opened the window and quickly climbed out.  
"Jump Allison! JUMP!" He yelled as Ally climbed out the window and looked down.  
"One question Dezmund, will you actually catch me or run around trying to only to have me land a foot away?" Ally asked but jumped before Dez could become confused.

Austin looked at Trish, confused, "Did they really just-"  
"Yep." Trish replied.  
"And did Ally actually-"  
"Trust freckles enough to jump? Yeah." Trish sighed, "What now?"  
"Bug them with a mic, cam, and tracker?" Austin suggested which caused Trish to grin.  
"Good idea! Good thing I just got a job at the spy gadget store!"

* * *

**Sorry, it was to short. We will try to make next chapter longer. **  
**Keep on reading! Oh, and please review.**


End file.
